tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
I have been told that the values I have in the chart for the higher levels of soul force are wrong and that the scale changes. The scale hasn't been revealed yet, so I don't know how to change it. This actual has an easy fix... I just turned the "Soul Force" numbers off. Now the chart just shows the ranks with no numbers. The only issue is the data points for Shen Fei and Hu Yan Lan Ruo (Silver Rank)are in the right area, but have the wrong numbers. I will fix this as we are given more info in the translations. Some people couldn't see the graph in their browsers. It should be fixed now. Index People and Groups *Main Characters *Major Organizations *Powerful Families *Commoner Families :Places and Events *Timeline *Eras *Locations * St. Ancestral Mountain Range :Items and Creatures *Artifacts *Equipment *Alchemy *Demon Beasts :Training and Power *RankingsNew! *Cultivation *Techniques *Inscription Patterns Welcome to the Tales of Demons and Gods Wikia This is a wiki for the Chinese light novel Tales of Demons and Gods (妖神记) by Mad Snail (发飙的蜗牛). Original Raw Website Google translate of Raw Website The English translations are being done by Thyaeria Translations. The manhua cleaning, redrawing, and typesetting are being done by Falcon92 with translations by Thyaeria. Rules *The information on this site is from the translated chapters and will be updated as new chapters are released. If you have not read up to the currently available translated chapter, then this site will contain spoilers. *This wiki does not host the translated chapters. Please support the translator by visiting their page! *Even if you have read ahead, do not add information from untranslated chapters. This wiki will only contain spoilers up to the last translated chapter. *You are welcome to add to the wiki, but please remember to cite where the new information came from. *All new pages should be included in the category "Index." *I am using the heading "Alternative Life" to list things that happened in the previous timeline. *Images are from the manhua adaption and could differ from the descriptions in the light novel. If there is a conflict with the manhua it should be clearly noted (Example: Xiao Ning Er's hair). The light novels "facts" will be considered to have more weight then the manhua. *If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me by leaving a message on my wikia user account: Sithkazar Synopsis from Thyaeria's Website "Nie Li, the strongest Demon Spiritualist in his past life standing at the pinnacle of the martial world however, he lost his life during the battle with Sage Emperor and the six deity ranked beast, his soul was then reborn back in time back to when he is still 13. Although he’s the weakest in his class with the lowest talent at only Red soul realm, but with the aid of the vast knowledge which he accumulated from his previous life, he trained faster then anyone. Trying to protect the city which in the coming future was being assaulted by beast and ended up being destroyed as well as protecting his lover, friends and family who died by the beast assault. And to destroy the Sacred family whom abandon their duty and betrayed city in his past life."